Diare
by Sarah Len
Summary: Chanyeol frustasi karena Baekhyun terus saja menghindarinya selama 1 minggu ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL Fanfiction / Romance, fluff, AU / RnR juseyong


**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara yang ada di cerita ini bukan punya saya, tapi plot cerita ini murni buatan saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diare**

 **Warn: Mature content, dibawah 17 tahun jangan baca ya ;)**

 **Pair: Baekyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, fluff, AU**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh.. shit, Baekhyun."

Suara desahan itu terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi sebuah apartemen daerah Seoul. Kalau kalian mengintip kedalam kamar mandi itu, kalian akan bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang terduduk di lantai kamar mandi.

Pemuda itu duduk dengan posisi kaki yang mengangkang, sementara salah satu tangannya mengocok adik kecilnya -yang tidak terlihat kecil- dengan tempo yang cepat.

Peluh terlihat mengucur dari keningnya, turun ke leher dan menghilang di balik kemeja yang ia pakai. Pemuda itu mendongak dengan mata tertutup dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, dan ekspresinya... benar-benar seksi. Terlihat kalau dia sangat menikmati kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Oh fuck." dia mengumpat lagi.

Kocokannya semakin cepat, dia merasa sesuatu sudah berkumpul di ujung juniornya.

"Ahh..." dan desahan lega keluar dari bibir tebal dan seksi itu saat juniornya berhasil mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang akhirnya tercecer di lantai kamar mandi.

Dia menghela nafas lega, melepaskan seluruh kain yang masih menempel di tubuhnya dan mandi.

Sebenarnya siapa pemuda ini?

Aku akan memberitahu kalian. Namanya Park Chanyeol, 21 tahun. Seorang wakil CEO -karena CEO perusahaan itu adalah ayahnya sendiri- yang tinggal sendirian di apartemennya.

Chanyeol memiliki seorang kekasih yang dia sebutkan namanya di desahannya tadi, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun adalah pria berusia 23 tahun, pemilik sebuah toko bunga di seberang perusahaan Chanyeol.

Lalu kenapa Chanyeol malah bermain sendiri dan tidak melakukannya bersama Baekhyun?

Itu karena akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun menghindarinya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mau disentuh selama 1 minggu ini. Yah walau Baekhyun tetap menjawab telepon dan chatnya, pria mungil itu tidak mau diajak bertemu walau sekedar makan siang bersama.

Chanyeol yang sudah selesai mandi melilitkan handuk putih di pinggangnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi, menuju ranjangnya. Dia mengambil handphone dari nakas dan men-dial nomor telepon seseorang, yaitu Byun Baekhyun.

Tak lama, suara cempreng -namun indah menurut Chanyeol- menyahutinya dari seberang sana.

"Ya, Yeol?" sahut Baekhyun ceria sekali, mungkin dia telah menantikan telepon dari Chanteol sejak tadi?

"Sedang apa, baby?" Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan tangan kiri yang masih menempelkan handphone ke telinga, sedang tangan satunya digunakan untuk mengambil hairdryer dan menancapkan colokannya ke stopkontak.

"Sedang menghitung penerimaan hari ini. Kau habis mandi?" tanya Baekhyun, mungkin dia mendengar suara hairdryer yang sedang digunakan Chanyeol.

"Um hum." gumam Chanyeol.

Hening sesaat. Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang fokus menghitung dan memilih mengabaikan gumaman Chanyeol.

"Baek." panggil Chanyeol setelah ia mematikan hairdryer.

"Ya?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol berkata dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun yang sedang menghitung terhenti. Dia merasa pipinya mendadak terasa panas, mungkin sudah berubah warna saat ini. Dia berdeham sebelum menjawab Chanyeol.

"A-aku juga merindukanmu, Yeollie." katanya malu-malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, tapi senyum itu hanya bertahan 3 detik sebelum menghilang.

"Bohong." tandasnya pada Baekhyun. Dia mendudukkan dirinya yang hanya terbalut handuk di pinggir ranjang.

"Huh?" jawab Baekhyun bingung. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai dengan kegiatan menghitungnya, karena Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara laci yang ditutup.

"Kau rindu padaku tapi kenapa tak mau bertemu denganku selama 1 minggu ini?"

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhun mendesah pelan.

"Sudah kubilang aku ada urusan, Yeol." Baekhyun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

"Urusan apa sampai kau tega meninggalkan pacarmu yang tampan ini selama satu minggu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada memelas. Disana, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Maafkan aku, oke? Tunggulah sebentar lagi sampai aku se-" kata-kata Baekhyun terputus begitu saja membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Se?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menuntut.

"Se.. Se.. Selesai. Ya, Selesai." jawabnya terbata.

Sekarang Chanyeol yang menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, baby. Jangan macam-macam, oke?" Chanyeol memperingatkan Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit main-main.

"Mana berani aku macam-macam denganmu, Yeollie." dia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. "Tidurlah. Sudah malam." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ya. Selamat malam princess." goda Chanyeol.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah lagi mendengar panggilan Chanyeol.

"Malam, Babo. Sweet Dreams." dan Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan telepon itu.

 **.**

Sudah 2 minggu, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak mau menemui Chanyeol.

Walau setiap malam mereka saling berbicara lewat telepon, Chanyeol tidak puas. Dia merindukan Baekhyun. Wajahnya, suaranya, dan tubuhnya. Dia merindukan semuanya. Chanyeol sudah lelah harus beronani hampir setiap hari karena ia merindukan Baekhyun.

Sore ini, dia berniat mencegat Baekhyun yang akan pulang dari toko bunganya.

Chanyeol ijin pulang lebih awal dan sudah menunggu didalam mobilnya yang diparkir didepan toko bunga Baekhyun sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya tidak langsung didepannya, karena Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun pasti tidak mau keluar kalau ada Chanyeol didepan tokonya.

30 menit kemudian, Chanyeol melihat sesosok lelaki mungil lengan rambut coklat madu keluar dari toko. Setelah mengunci pintu toko, ia berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahnya yang memang dekat darisana. Dia tidak menyadari kalau sekarang Chanyeol sudah membuntutinya dari belakang, menggunakan mobilnya.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan, Baekhyun membelokkan dirinya memasuki sebuah apartemen. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega karena Baekhyun ternyata langsung pulang, tidak 'aneh-aneh' seperti dugaannya.

Setelah memarkir mobil, ia bergegas menuju lantai tempat apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol kini sudah sampai didepan pintu apartemen kekasihnya.

TING TONG

Chanyeol memencet bel. Tidak ada Jawaban.

TING TONG

Dia memencet bel lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

TING TONG

Chanyeol baru akan memencet bel sekali lagi kalau saja tidak ada suara cempreng yang menyahutinya dari balik pintu itu. Dia memutuskan menunggu sampai pintu itu terbuka.

CKLEK

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda topless yang hanya mengenakan bokser. Itu Byun Baekhyun, tentu saja.

Mata Baekhyun membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Dia melihat Chanyeol seperti melihat hantu.

"C-Chanyeol? Apa yang-" tapi kata-kata Baekhyun tidak selesai karena Chanyeol sudah menerkamnya dahulu.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bertemu selama 2 minggu dengan Baekhyun melihat kekasihnya hanya mengenakan bokser? Wajar saja dia langsung hilang kendali. Dia menyergap Baekhyun sampai pemuda mungil itu terhuyung, menabrak tembok.

Tubuhnya terhimpit oleh Chanyeol dan tembok, sementara matanya tidak lepas dari mata Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau sekarang menemui tamumu hanya menggunakan bokser? Siapa saja yang telah melihat tubuhmu, huh?" Chanyeol berbisik mematikan didepan wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhun menelan ludah. Kekasihnya ini memang sangat posesif kalau menyangkut dirinya.

"Tidak, Chan, tadi aku-" kata-kata Baekhyun lagi-lagi tidak selesai karena Chanyeol susah mengunci bibirnya. Dia melumat bibir Baekhyun ganas, sesekali menggigit bibir ranum itu.

Baekhyun yang sudah kewalahan hanya bisa pasrah, dia membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah Chanyeol bermain-main didalam rongga mulutnya. Saking ganasnya Chanyeol, saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Mmh.." Baekhyun mendesah pelan diantara ciuman mereka, tangannya sekarang sudah terkalung di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai senang mendengar desahan Baekhyun. Puas dengan bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol beranjak turun. Dia menjilati leher mulus Baekhyun, lalu meninggalkan beberapa hickey disana.

"Aaah, Chanhh..." desah Baekhyun. Ia sangat menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol, sampai perutnya mulai terasa aneh.

Baekhyun mulas.

"Yeolliehh, sebentar..aku harus- ahh! Ke kamar mandi." Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjai dadanya hanya menggeleng, lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa aneh. Perutnya luar biasa mulas, tapi disaat bersamaan dia juga merasakan nikmat akibat perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

"Yeollieee.." rengek Baekhyun. Perutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi sekarang.

Tapi dasar Chanyeol kepala batu. Dia mengabaikan rengekan Baekhyun dan memilih menyusupkan tangannya kedalam bokser Baekhyun.

Karena sudah tidak tahan, Baekhyun akhirnya menginjak kaki Chanyeol keras-keras. Yang diinjak mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan dan menghentikan semua aktivitasnya, sementara yang menginjak segera kabur ke kamar mandi karena perutnya.

 **.**

"Jadi sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu Baek?"

Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi, dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Berhadap-hadapan. Dan Baekhyun sudah memakai salah satu T-shirtnya.

Yang ditanya sedang menggigit bibirnya. Dia menatap Chanyeol malu.

"Aku diare, Yeol."

Chanyeol hampir saja tertawa keras kalau saja ia tidak melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun. Akhirnya pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu hanya terkikik pelan.

"Yah! Ini tidak lucu! Diareku sangat parah, Yeol. Aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali sehari aku bolak-balik kamar mandi." kata Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tadi kenapa kau hanya memakai bokser?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya setelah tawanya reda.

"Tadi aku di kamar mandi. Dan suara bel nya sangat mengganggu, berisik sekali. Jadi aku memutuskan membuka pintu hanya dengan memakai bokser..." jawab Baekhyun sambil nyengir.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Lain kali jangan begitu. Kalau tadi yang membunyikan bel bukan aku tapi ahjussi mesum bagaimana? Bisa habis kau." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu mendengar petuah Chanyeol. Meskipun disini dia yang lebih tua, tapi sifat Chanyeol lebih dewasa daripada Baekhyun.

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya didepan dada, matanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Itu.. pertama, aku malu. Kedua, aku- aku tidak tahan kalau berhadapan denganmu, Yeollie. Kalau kau ada didekatku aku pasti tidak tahan ingin menyentuhmu. Dan akhirnya kita berakhir di ranjang. Tidak lucu kan, kalau misal kita sedang melakukan 'itu' lalu perutku tiba-tiba mulas?" jelas Baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah karena kalimat yang dia ucapkan tadi memalukan.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan lucu Baekhyun. Dia beranjak dari sofa kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda mungil itu.

"Lain kali, bilang saja padaku kalau kau sakit, oke? Kau tidak perlu malu mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, aku pasti akan mengerti." kata Chanyeol lembut sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Arraseo. Maaf yah." Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum manis, matanya membentuk bulan sabit sempurna.

Chanyeol terhenyak. Dia paling lemah kalau Baekhyun tersenyum seperti ini, wajahnya benar-benar manis. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mencium Baekhyun.

Yang dicium awalnya kaget, tapi lama kelamaan dia terhanyut dan menutup matanya, membiarkan Chanyeol melumat bibirnya lembut. Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di sofa tanpa melepas ciuman itu.

Setelah melumat bibir lembut itu, Chanyeol beranjak turun ke leher Baekhyun. Dia baru akan memberi hickey lagi di leher itu kalau tangan Baekhyun tidak menahan bahunya.

"Um, Yeol.." kata Baekhyun ragu.

"Ada apa baby?" Chanyeol mendongak, menatap mata indah Baekhyun.

"Kurasa.. aku harus ke kamar mandi lagi. Mulas. Hehehe."

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

 **FIN**

HAHAHAH FF apa ini.

Sebenernya ff ini ada karena author juga sedang diare/? makanya ide ff ini muncul. Kayaknya juga gaenak banget ya kalo lagi ena-ena terus tiba2 ke stop gara2 mules e_e

Ah sudahlah. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff aneh ini!

Mind to review? Feedback kamu sangat berharga buat author loh. Kecup sayang buat kamu yang udah mau review, mwah!


End file.
